10 оскорблений против нектара святого имени
Существуют оскорбления, о которых следует помнить при повторении мантры Харе Кришна. Повторяя Харе Кришна бездумно, невозможно достичь экстаза. https://www.vedabase.com/ru/cc/adi/8/24 В «Падма-Пуране» мы находим десять оскорблений в адрес Святого Имени. Тот, кто воспевает Святое Имя и с помощью этого Святого Имени желает вступить в эту святую обитель, должен быть осторожен в отношении этих десяти оскорблений. http://sridharmaharaj.ru/19-maha-mantra-svyatoe-imya/342-1982-01-07-b-10-oskorblenij-svyatogo-imeni Padma Purāṇa, Brahma Khaṇḍa 25.15-18 =Russian= ☀Десять оскорблений святого имени Krishna108.ru › Книги › Молитвы и песни › Арати, киртаны › Утренние арати и киртаны Падма Пурана Брахма Кханда 25.15-18 сатӓӎ ниндӓ нӓмнаҳ парамам апарӓдхаӎ витануте йатаҳ кхйӓтиӎ йӓтаӎ катхам у сахате тад-вигархӓм (1) сатӓӎ — приверженцы Бога; ниндӓ — поносить; нӓмнаҳ — святое имя; парамам — самое большое; апарӓдхаӎ — оскорбление; витануте — есть; йатаҳ кхйӓтиӎ йӓтаӎ — кто занят проповедованием славы Бога; катхам у сахате — никогда не будет терпеть; тад-вигархӓм — такие богохульные действия. Самое большое оскорбление: поносить и критиковать преданных. Господь не потерпит оскорбительного отношения к тем, кто посвятил свою жизнь проповеди Его славы. ѱивасйа ѱрӣ-вишңор йа иха гуңа-нӓмӓди-сакалаӎ дхийӓ бхиннаӎ паѱйет са кхалу хари-нӓмӓхита-караҳ (2) ѱивасйа — имя Господа Шивы; ѱрӣ-вишңор — Господь Вишну; йаҳ — кто; иха — в этом материальном мире; гуңа — качества; нӓма — имя; ӓди-сакалаӎ — все; дхийӓ — с концепцией; бхиннаӎ — различие; паѱйет — может видеть; саҳ — он; кхалу — действительно; хари-нӓмӓ — святое имя Бога; ахита-караҳ — богохульный. Считать имена таких полубогов как Господь Брахма и Господь Шива равными или независимыми от имени Верховной Личности Бога. гурор аваджнӓ (3) гуроҳ — духовный учитель; аваджнӓ — материальная концепция. Пренебрегать наставлениями духовного учителя или считать его обычным человеком. ѱрути-ѱӓстра-нинданам (4) ѱрути-ѱӓстра-нинданам — поносить ведическую литературу. Хулить Веды и другие священные писания. артха-вӓдаҳ (5) артха-вӓдаҳ — давать собственные толкования. Давать собственные толкования святому имени Господа. хари-нӓмни калпанам (6) 1 хари-нӓмни — святое имя; калпанам — воображаемый. Считать святое имя плодом воображения. нӓмно балӓд йасйа хи пӓпа-буддхир на видйате тасйа йамаир хи ѱуддхиҳ (7) нӓмнаҳ — святое имя; балӓд — на силе; йасйа — кто; хи — действительно; пӓпа — грех; буддхир — концепция; на — нет; видйате — есть; тасйа — из него; йамаиҳ — строгостью; хи — действительно; ѱуддхиҳ — очистка. Совершать греховные поступки в расчете на очищающую силу святого имени Господа. дхарма-врата-тйӓга-хутӓди-сарваѱубха-крийӓ-сӓмйам апи прамӓдаҳ (8) дхарма — религиозные действия или набожные дела; врата — клятвы епитимии и строгости; тйӓга — отказ; хута — жертвенные предложения; ӓди — и т.д.; сарва — все; ѱубха — благоприятный; крийӓ — действия; сӓмйам — равенство; апи — также; прамӓдаҳ — невнимательный. Считать повторение святого имени одним из видов религиозной деятельности наряду с проведением обрядов, паломничеством, раздачей милостыни и т.п. аѱраддадхӓне вимукхе ’пй аѱҏңвати йаѱ копадеѱаҳ ѱива-нӓмӓпарӓдхаҳ (9) аѱраддадхӓне — неверный; вимукхе — отказывающийся; апи — даже; аѱҏңвати — не хочет слышать; йаҳ — тот, кто; ка — и; упадеѱаҳ — инструкция; ѱива — благоприятный; нӓмӓпарӓдхаҳ — оскорбление святого имени. Раскрывать сокровенную славу святого имени неверующим. ѱруте ’пи нӓма-мӓхӓтмйе йаҳ прӣти-рахито нараҳ ахаӎ-мамӓди-парамо нӓмни со ’пи апарӓдха-кҏт (10) ѱруте — кто услышал; апи — даже; нӓма — святое имя; мӓхӓтмйе — слава; йаҳ прӣти — любовь; рахитаҳ — лишенный; нараҳ — человек; ахам — ложное эго; мамӓди — ложное имущество; парамаҳ — высший; нӓмни — святое имя Бога; саҳ — он; апи — даже; апарӓдха — оскорбление; кҏт — выполнение. Получив знание о величии святого имени, сохранять материальные привязанности. апи прамӓдаҳ апи — также; прамӓдаҳ — невнимательный. Невнимательное повторение — также считается оскорблением. 2 =Padma Purāṇa, Brahma Khaṇḍa 25= CHAPTER TWENTYFIVE The Importance of Uttering Visnu's Name Saunaka said: l-4a. That man who devoutly listens to the account of Visnu, which is the abode of glory, which removes all harms, which destroys all sins, which wards off all evil planets, which gives proximity with Visnu, which gives the fruit of the four goals of human life, goes to Visnu's abode in the end. The importance of the utterance of (Visnu's) names is said to be very wonderful; merely by uttering it a man would go to the highest position. Therefore, O SOta, now tell me the manner of the utterance of (Visnu's) names. Suta said: 4b-6. O Saunaka, listen, I shall tell you the dialogue (between Sanatkumara and Narada), which would accomplish salvation. I shall tell you what formerly Narada asked (Sanat)kumara. Having heard various kinds of prescribed courses of conduct and their (various) mixtures Narada, having joined the palms of his hands, once asked Sanatkumara, of a tranquil mind, who was seated on the bank of the Yamuna: Sri Narada said: 7. O you dear to the lord, tell me how there would be the destruction of the obstacles of dharma about which you had told (me) formerly. Sri Sanatkumara said: 8-13. Listen, O Narada, dear to Visnu, and knowing the way to reach Govinda (i.e. Visnu). (I shall tell you) that which you asked, viz. the cause of freedom from the world which is beyond the darkness (of ignorance). O brahmana, even all those mean men who are destitute of (i.e. who do notpractise) all (good) ways of behaviour, who are of a wicked mind, who are outcaste, who deceive the world, who are intent upon religious hypocrisy, pride, drinking liquor, and wickedness, who are sinful and cruel, who are interested in another man's wealth, wife or sons, become pure if they resort to the lotus-like feet of Visnu. The name (of Visnu), sure (to succeed) here, protects those sinful men who transgress even him who causes divinity, who, the kind one, the great one, gives salvation to the immobile and the mobile. A man who has done all sins, is freed if he resorts to Visnu. If a contemptible, wicked biped would commit sin against Visnu, and by chance resorts to his name, he is emancipated due to the name. A man falls down due to his sin against (Visnu's) name which is the friend of all. Sri Narada said: 14. O best brahmana, which are those sins against the take them to a low status? Sri Sanatkumara said 15-20. The censure of the good causes a great sin against the name (of Visnu). How does (i.e. would) it tolerate the censure of those on account of whom it has become famous? He indeed does ill to the name of Visnu, who, in this world, would regard all (things) about the auspicious Sri Visnu, as different from his own mind. He who does not disrespect his preceptor, who does not censure sacred texts, who does not look upon Visnu's name as (merely) glorificatory, who does not have a wicked idea about (i.e. to look upon) name (as) sinful, has purification by means of restraints. Indifference to religious vows, sacrifice (for others), offering oblations, all good actions is also a fault. Not having faith, turning away one's face, not listening to advice is also a sin against the auspicious name. He, the mean man, who, even after hearing the greatness of (Visnu's) name, remains without love for it, and is only intent upon 'I', 'mine' etc. (i.e. is selfish), has committed sin against the name (of Visnu). O Narada, Siva, with grace, told the sages and me the great name of the lord, bringing happiness. It should always be carefully preserved. They who even knowing (the importance of name), do not suddenly avoid the ten sins against the name, are like children, who being angry, afflict their mother. Being free from sins, always mutter the name (of Visnu). O divine sage, due to name only you will accomplish everything and not by any other means. Sri Narada said: 21. O Sanatkumara, how is it that those who like rash acts, who are bereft of discrimination and detachment, who are intent upon themselves as they love their own bodies, arise from (amongst) us? Sri Sanatkumara said: 22-29. When somehow a sin or a blemish takes place against the name, the man should always recite the name and seek its refuge only. Names alone remove the sin of those having (i.e. who have committed) the sin against the names (of Visnu), since IV.25.30-37 they alone, employed (i.e. recited) without rest (i.e. continuously) bring wealth. It is the name (alone) which being the characteristic mark, when remembered or heard, either in a pure form or with incorrect syllables, would protect a man, when it is recited without interruption. This alone is the truth. If it is resorted to hypocritically or for greed born of love for body or wealth, it would not quickly produce the fruit here, O brahmana. O Narada, this great secret, which removes all inauspiciousness, and keeps off sins, was formerly heard (by me) from Siva. O Narada, even those who are intent on committing sins, but who know the names of Visnu, would be liberated merely by reciting them. The entire greatness of the name (of Visnu) is sung (i.e. narrated) in the Puranas. Therefore, O you who respect (others), please listen to a Purana. O brother, Siva, Visnu himself with his followers would be pleased with him who has faith in listening to Puranas day after day. The fruit of him who listens with faith is double the fruit that accrues by bathing at the holy place Puskara or at Prayaga or at the confluence (of a holy river) with the ocean. 30-37. Those who attentively recite the Puranas or listen to them, obtain for every letter the fruit of giving a tawny cow. A man who is sonless obtains a son; he who desires wealth obtains it; he who longs for knowledge gets it; he who desires salvation secures it. Those who listen to the Puranas, having destroyed the mass of their sins earned during crores of existences, go to Visnu's abode. O sage, a man should devoutly worship the brahmana who reads a Purana, with (the gift of) a cow, land, gold, garments, sandal, flowers etc. O ascetic, he should joyfully give (the brahmana) a pot made of bell-metal, a water-vessel, so also an ear-ring or a ring made of gold, so also a seat, flowers and garlands. He should not do (i.e. show) wickedness in (giving) wealth (to the brahmana), since, in that case the gift would be without its fruit. O brahmana, a man should read a Purana for the accomplishment of all objects. He who would devoutly givegold, silver, garments, flowers and garlands, sandal or a book, would go to Visnu's abode. O brahmana, Citragupta would respectfully write the names of those who would in this manner get the entire book (read).. =Transliteration= https://fanthespark.files.wordpress.com/2015/12/ten_offenses_to_the_holy_name.pdf - Padma Purana Brahma Khanda 25.15-18 Ten offenses to the Holy Name -' sa~am ninda namnaJ:t paramam aparadham vitanute . yata~ khyatim yatam katham u sahate tad-vigarham satam-devotees of the Lord; ninda-blaspheme; namna~-the holy name; paramam-the greatest; aparadham-offense;"vitanute-. is; yata~ khyatimyatam-who are engaged in preaching the glories of the Lord; kathamu sahate-will never tolerate; tad-vigarham-such blasphemous activities. 1) To blaspheme devotees who have dedicated their lives to chanting the holy name of the Lord. The holy name, who is identical with Krsna, will never tolerate such blasphemous activities. sivasya sri-vi~~or ya iha gu~a-namadi-sakalam dhiy4 bhinnam pasyet sa khalu hari-namahita-kara~ " sivasya-the name of Lord Siva; srj-vi~t:lor-L6rd Visnu: ya~-who; iha-in this material world; gUt:la~ualities; nama-name; adi-sakalam-everything; dhiya-with the conception; bhinnam-difference; pasyet-may see; sa~-he; khalu-indeed; hari-nama-the holy name of the Lord; ahita-kara~-inauspicious (blasphemous). 2) To consider the names of Lord Siva or Lord Brahma to be on an equal level with the holy name of Lord Vil?l,lu. gUToravajna gUTO~-the spiritual master; avajiia-a material conception of; 3) To disobey the orders of the spiritual master or to consider him an ordinary person. sTuti-sastra-nindanam sruti-sastra-nindanam-to blaspheme Vedic literature. 4) To blaspheme the Vedic literatures or literatures in pursuance of the Vedic version. artha-vada~ artha-vada~-to give some interpretation 5) To give some interpretation on the holy name of "the Lord. hari-namni kalpanam hari-namni-the holy name; kalpanam-imaginary. 6) To consider the glories of the holy name of the Lord as imagination. . namno balad yasya hi. papa-buddhir na vidyate tasya yamair hi suddhiJ:t namna~-the holy name; balad-on the strength; yasya-of who; hiindeed; papa-sin; buddhir-conception; na-not; vzdyate-is; tasya\- of him; yamai~-by austerities; hi-indeed; suddhi~-purificatioh. 7) To think that the Hare Krsna mantra can counteract all sinful reactions and one may therefore go on with his sinful activities and at the same time chant the Hare Krsna mantra to neutralize them is the greatest offense at the lotus feet of Hari-nama, dharma-vrata-tyaga-h'utadi-sarvasubha-kriya-samyam api pramada1;L dharma-,-religious performances or pious deeds; vrata-vows of penance and austerity; tyaga-renunciation; huta-agnihotra yajiias or sacrificial offerings; adi-etc.; sarva-all; subha-auspicious; kriyaactivities;siimyam-equality; api-also; pramada~-inattentive. 8) To consider the chanting of the Hare Krsna maha-mantra to be one of the auspicious ritualistic mantras mentioned in the Vedas as fruitive activity. asraddadhane vimuklie 'py aSff:tVati . yaS copadeia1;Lsiva-namaparadha1:t asraddadhane-faithless; vimukhe-reluctant; api-even; aST7).V(ltidoes not want to hear; ya~-one who; ca-and; upadeSa~-instruction; siva-auspicious; namiipariidha~-offense to the holy name. 9) It is an offense to preach the glories of the holy name of the Lord to the faithless. srute 'Pi nama-mahiitmye ya1;Lpriti-rahito nara1:t aham-mamadi-paramo ntimni so 'py apariidha-krt srute-who have heard; api-even; nama-the holy name; maliatmye-the glories: ya~-arejpriti-Iovejrahita~--devoidj nara~-a persoruehcm=-false ego: mamadi-false possessions; parama~-suprerne:niimni-the holy name of the Lord, sa~-he; api-even; aparadha-offense; krt-doing. 10) If one has heard the glories of the transcendental holy name of the Lord but nevertheless continues in a materialistic concept of life, thinking "I am this body and everything belonging to this body is mine mameti, " and does not show respect and love for the chanting of the Hare Krsna maha-mantra, that is an offense. api pramt;ida1;L api-also; pramada~-inattentive. It is also an offense to be inattentive while chanting.